Fiber or particulate additives can be incorporated into a wide variety of materials, such as, for example, polymers, water, polymer precursors, etc. to produce a wide variety of end products.
Particulate additives, such as fluoropolymer micropowders, for example, can be added to thermoplastic polymers used to produce industrial textiles, such as, for example, textile articles used in filtration and dewatering processes; carpeting; fabrics for sportswear and outerwear; hot-air balloons; car and plane seats; and umbrellas. Incorporating fluoropolymer micropowders, such as polytetrafluoroethylene (PTFE), into such polymers can produce textiles having certain advantages, such as, for example, textiles that are easier to clean, fibers having improved tensile strength, etc.
Fibers, for example, can be added to thermoplastic polymers used to produce composites, including advanced engineering composites. The reinforcing effects of the fibers may significantly modify the properties of the thermoplastic polymer. Advanced engineering composites having polyamide fibers, such as either Kevlar® fibers, or carbon fiber, incorporated into the thermoplastic polyester matrix of the resin are widely used in articles, such as, for example, sporting goods.
Fibers can also be incorporated into nail polish or paint coating compositions, and micropowders can be incorporated into various cosmetic products.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,370,866 relates to a colorless or colored nail polish containing, in a polish solvent system, a film-forming substance, a resin, a plasticizer, and 0.01 to 0.5 wt. % aramide fibers (poly[paraphenylene terephthalamide]).
U.S. Pat. No. 5,416,156 relates to a surface coating composition comprising, in combination, a fibrillated polymer matrix, at least one pigment, at least one binder, and at least one solvent, and a method for the manufacture thereof.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,938,952 relates to a cosmetic product including a cosmetic component as a pigment maintained within a matrix of fibrillatable polymer.